User talk:NecrusIV
Old stuff *Archive 1 I accept Sure NecrusIV I would enjoy having my craftworld battling your necrons tomeworld but I should warn you I may be in and out of the loop from time to time so I may miss a few things or something like that-(Dracain-of-old ) Angry Marines Number 2 Really necessary, Necrus? Really? Where do you get the inspiration for these amusing... images? --Lither 01:07, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, where do you get the inspiration to put things of such randomness on your userpage? --Lither 03:10, July 12, 2010 (UTC) |image = GreyKnightTerminator.png |color = black |name = NecrusIV |textcolor = cyan |sig = The Crazed Commander says... |time = QLD Australia |color2 = Silver |line = cyan |textcolor2 = black |text = My sense of humor. Find it amusing }} So do I, Necrus. So do I. I just wanted to know what makes the things you put up so funny. --Lither 03:21, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Both of those pictures made my day on the day I looked at them. --Lither 06:32, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the awesome pic, Necrus. I've put it to very good use. --Lither 03:25, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Thankyou mate... its just i take my privacy very seriously! NecrusIV 04:15, July 25, 2010 (UTC) I hope your the only person who knows what i look like... i bet that image probably comes to mind when your reading something that i wrote, it would if i saw what other users on this site looked like.. anyway, thanksNecrusIV 04:20, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Codex Basic Pulse Rifle is better than basic unupgraded Bolter. --Lither 01:57, August 1, 2010 (UTC) .....! iron scorpions Hey those "Iron Scorpions" are cool...My Space Spartans are a 13th founding chapter also. you should check em' out Jesus saves, everyone else take a wound. :P Patriot398 02:49, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Thats a good one, i might make another "Jesus saves" based on that!... --NecrusIV 02:52, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Curiosity killed the cat. Necrystal AWESOME Necrystal testing--NecrusIV--:) 02:19, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Testing... again --NecrusIV-Talk Page 02:26, September 1, 2010 (UTC) <(^o^<) --NecrusIV-(''My Talk'') 02:29, September 1, 2010 (UTC) A New Force in the Galaxy Hey, how is it going NecrusIV. I am currently trying to make some new factions to duke it out in the Malitox sector. a sector that I am creating. in particular I have a faction in mind that is unique. unfortunately I do not think I have the ability to make this faction all it could be. I think that this particular group might be right up your alley. would you like to work on this with me? If you are interested please let me know and I will tell you more. Supahbadmarine 02:24, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Great! tell me, what do you know about the Men of Iron? Supahbadmarine 03:30, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Sorry it looks like the New faction is not happening. turns out that somebody else already created a faction that is just too similar for comfort. Thank you for offering to help though. Yeah, that's because priests (Catholic, at least. I can't speak for any other Christian dominations) can't smoke, drink, eat too msny fatty foods, (usually) have to keep themselves in good shape... I can't remember the full list, but it basically means they (again, generally) have lower cholesterol, lower chance of stroke or diabetes, just generally healthy. That equates to around 15 years longer. Besides, I never said having a shortened lifespan was a bad thing. --Lither 02:51, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Shortened lifespan is. Basically, it increases the risk of a heart attack in the near future as the heart weakens. --Lither 02:56, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Personal? Not really. I once used it while writing, where the speaker lives in a world of hurt. I just had to add it. Plus, it kinda describes my life. --Lither 10:32, September 10, 2010 (UTC) I don't mean to annoy, offend, irritate you or anything, but what do you mean by that? --Lither 11:09, September 10, 2010 (UTC) no, its okay, no irritation or annoyance :), it's something that happens to most people... you just suck it up and move on, nevermind --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 12:03, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Ah daft punk! Great stuff. Any opinion on Nightcore? Patriot398 06:34, September 12, 2010 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bUZSn8V6BFY http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BiaQcca-2l0 Patriot398 06:54, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Hehehe, thanks. :) --Lither 08:09, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Don't like the squeeky? lol. To each his own. I'd like to know some good techno/rave/dance groups if you know of any. Patriot398 17:40, September 12, 2010 (UTC) We need safety here. We can't let us Dark Eldar die by accident! That goes against all established customs and practises! Oh, yeah. You mention on your userpage you're interested in the inexplicable. Do "religious miracles count? If so, here's a link you might find... interesting. --Lither 01:08, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Crystalinks is basically an encyclopedia of wierd crap. Speaking of the paranormal, from your userpage it seems like I'm going to end up as a poltergeist. --Lither 07:13, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Necrus, out of curiousity, what do you think of the Bernhard Vergilius article now? --Lither 04:09, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. Bernhard's more of an anti-hero, there. Plus, I'm also sadistic enough to kill him off without him getting his revenge. --Lither 08:48, September 14, 2010 (UTC) I would love to, but the thing is money is not one of the abundant things in my life, and my Iron Scorpions Army is usually on top of other projects. Once these guys reach about 2000points, i might as well --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 01:30, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Help please. Necrus, You know you made that chapter symbol of the star lords. Well were did you get the picture of the shoulder pad, As my chapter, the sons of lucifer, have a Chapter Icon but not on a Shoulder pad to show what it looks like. Can you help me, The symbol is on the chapters page. IF you can help me or tell me how you did it I would much appreciate it. For russ! For the Wolftime! 14:55, September 23, 2010 (UTC) If its not any trouble, cheers, but if its an inconvenience don't worry. Ive got the symbol but I want to put it on a shoulder pad. If you can that would be swell. For russ! For the Wolftime! 11:01, September 24, 2010 (UTC) What the! the new wikia format sucks! ----NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 21:57, October 6, 2010 (UTC) *cough* nevermind, i went to preferences... one day wikis are gonna be EASY to use... --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 22:12, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey... it's me again, I had an idea for my old chaos god Valnir, problem is... the aspects i intended him based soley on are deception and illusion, two of the aspects your god, Arzal'uth has... any ideas? --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:48, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Valnir could have origonally been a greater daemon of your chaos god, then later, when valnir gained more power, he could have absorbed arzal, that way your god could exist(kind of) at the same time as mine. --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 13:54, October 17, 2010 (UTC) So... Valnir starts off as a greater daemon of Arzal'uth... then as valnir gains enough power, he enters Arzal's fortress/lair/thingy... and they fight, yes?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:23, October 18, 2010 (UTC) any ideas appart from that?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:24, October 18, 2010 (UTC) OH! Valnir could steal half of Azral's powers(Deception&Illusion) and then leave the fortress as a New minor god, that way, i don't have to use your followers and/or lesser/greater daemons--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:35, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Quite nice indeed. Sorry about the delay, I've been having computer problems for the past month or so. Patriot398 19:07, November 19, 2010 (UTC) What's your 5th product? Can I ask? you sound like quite a good story writer. --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 20:30, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Cool, i have got only a big box of pieces, but i lost lots of pieces when i was like 4 or 5. I remember my first set, Gahlok, after that i was like a fanatic, but my mom and dad won't buy me, and i don't make enough money to buy them. Now they don't sell Bionicles anymore, though. Sad, actually. But they got replaced by Hero Factory that only have gotten awesome pieces, and a lack of awesomeness in their storyline.TardirProductions 14:33, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Huh, Kopaka is eiter my 2nd or 3rd favorite character, i am not sure if Kojol and Krika comes on 2nd or 3rd. Matoro is my fave character, i am going to make my own version of him as soon as i get the pieces i need. My first to was Lewa Nuva. TardirProductions 00:34, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Lhikan was cool, yes, but not nearly as cool as Kopaka and Matoro. Matoro is coolest, he sacraficed himself to save Mata Nui, and thets pretty cool, but it is mainly because he was mostly just a Translator(And the Inika's Sniper) TardirProductions 02:05, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Mahri or Inika? The Inika had the best design, since he was more "mobile" with the Inika design. TardirProductions 02:16, December 4, 2010 (UTC) I never got my hands on the Mahri one, but i know how awesome the shoulderpads were, Toa Ignika had them too, and i have used that design in a MOC of mine. TardirProductions 02:21, December 4, 2010 (UTC) My tallest MOC ever was about 1 meter tall. The tallest that is not taken apart is around 8-9 inches tall i think. TardirProductions 02:34, December 4, 2010 (UTC) My tallest MOC wasn't so huge, i was like four or five years old when i built it, so it was incredibly puny. But 2 feet isn't bad. My most titanic MOC can stand about 10-12 inches tall on his tallest. It's my secondary Self-MOC, Tardir. My most titanic goodguy is probably my primary Self-MOC, Tarkor, wich is about 4-5 inches tall. TardirProductions 02:42, December 4, 2010 (UTC) I would like you to know that I wrote about a scout marine who is honored by the Iron Scorpion chapter for saving them from the corruption of Chaos. You can read it if you want. Space Primates Primarch11 Necrus, On the Kabal of the Bloodied Rose, You said about necrus IV necrons and My Kabal becoming allies (at lest I think that's what you said), I'm happy for another ally, but I don't know how you will explain the alliance, as necrons are soul less robots with no concept of alliance, and not only would my my dark eldar never do anything unless it benefited them greatly, but as eldar they hate necrons by defult, so If you want an alliance, your going to have to come up with one hell of a back story. I'm happy for enemy's as well, my Kabal enemy list is a bit empty compared to our allies. --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 14:27, December 4, 2010 (UTC) How do you make a Contents box? Primarch11 P.S I typed this on the Iron Scorpions talk page too just to let you know Ok then, I Will show you what You wrote: "Well Lither would be happy... but what about necrons! Necrus IV Tombworld is getting lonley purging the galaxy all by themselves..." Sounded like you wanted an ally. Ill have an enemy, I mean my list is a bit empty besides 1 major Kabal. Ho and also, the problem isn't that necrons are arrogant, its that for the most part they are mindless, they obey the c'tan, allying with anything would be considered blaspheme in the c'tans eyes and they would be destroyed and reabsorbed.--For Russ! For the Wolftime! 11:30, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey Necrus. I was wondering if you would like a Vralgazi clan devoted to Arzal'uth. If you do then please provide me with a name. It will end with an i that has an ee sound. The name should translate as 'The something People'. Get back to me if you are interested. Supahbadmarine 21:30, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Good to hear. Also I think you were mixed up about the name. The clan of Chaos Undivided is the Malcrani. Their name translates into "The Great People". See what I am going for? Supahbadmarine 04:35, December 13, 2010 (UTC) you wouldn't happen to know how to change the title of a category? Primarch11 05:27, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey there! I'll admit first off that I do more writing for 40k than I do art. But I'll see if I can get to a scanner soon to show you what little I've got. XD CodexusRhodes 22:22, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Colorblindness Continuation I figure I'd show this to you since you expressed some interest in it. This picture interests most full-color sighted people for some reason: I see them both as the exact same, but the picture on the right is how I see the world. On the brightside, I have much better night vision than others and can see through camouflage, but as a downside I can't see 3D movies. Apparently this is a rarity, though. Blade bane. The red on the save page button is more vibrant because of the picture quality, but I have the full file, and in the proper color detail it's the same, yeah. Blade bane. Might you give me some critique on the Namagh article. I would be grateful if you did. TardirProductions 17:07, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Codex Pic I will be when I take over the world, so I'm getting used to the title now. --Lither My talk 02:17, February 11, 2011 (UTC) I think a more appropriate question would be "what Bionicle sets didn't I collect" :P. I had an obsession with them from '04 to '07 when I stopped. I had collected most sets available in Aus, thanks to birthdays, Christmas, and pocket money. I swapped an obsession with Bionicles for one of video games. I didn't know Lego stopped making them, though. --Lither My talk 05:12, February 19, 2011 (UTC) No, I hadn't yet. Thanks for the link :). --Lither My talk 09:18, March 5, 2011 (UTC) About your Space Hunters. I have an Idea for them. May'be they could be instigating some sort of human uprising on Tau worlds? Possibly because the Tau were preparing for some offensive (may'be a new sphere expansion? IDK) and the Space Hunters were trying to sabatoge it? Food for thought. Regards ---DirgeOfCerberus111 05:06, April 13, 2011 (UTC)---- Go for it! Who doesn't like a little backstabbing every now and then eh? (evil laugh+lightning flash) >:} Maybe they will make their move during the Zeist Campaign? You know a little behind the scenes action. This would actually make a great story! Regards ---DirgeOfCerberus111 05:16, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Aye, what's ur username on RS? Got RS myself. I am called Wrath Senpai, Deputy Owner of the clan Darky Purez. Regards, TardirProductions 14:53, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Cool. Add me? My original username is Nerseus, then i changed it to Lord Nerseus, then to Anger Senpai and then to Wrath Senpai. I am in Combat Level 55, with highest ever level being my current defence lvl, wich is on 51. My Atk Lvl is 44 and Str Lvl is 45. How about yours? Regards, TardirProductions 13:35, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Wow... That is a lot. In my hometown almost all of the guys have a RS account, and i have the second highest level(The older brother of a classmate of mine is in Lvl 61) Regards, TardirProductions 12:46, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey Necrus. Ive heard (and seen) that you are quite the artist. Could i maybe request a picture of Aheramas for when you have time? unless it costs cause i dont wanna pay...Legionaire22 07:58, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks alot dude, Its no rush, really. You can start and finish it whenever you want and just work with it when you feel like it :D Legionaire22 19:04, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Yo! If you want to re-skin so bad, ask a adim, or blog about it. Regards ---DirgeOfCerberus111 06:44, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Hey, you wanted a re-skin? check thishttp://http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:SniperGhost/New_look out! Regards ---DirgeOfCerberus111 19:31, July 31, 2011 (UTC) You still play runescape?? I used to play it ALL the time. I quit once i got to around 81 i think my acc was.i had 60+ in all my combat skills except ranged. No peace in the galaxy, only war.-Kirbycollin1 07:52, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Lol! My woodcutting is 72 and my fishing is 59 I think. No peace in the galaxy, only war.-Kirbycollin1 09:14, August 3, 2011 (UTC) You live in australia?? I live near Brisbane, where you live? (hopefully anywhere but new south wales) No peace in the galaxy, only war.-Kirbycollin1 08:43, August 9, 2011 (UTC) You don't happen to live in/near redcliffe do you? If so, im scared No peace in the galaxy, only war.-Kirbycollin1 06:24, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Its on the ocean, its pretty awesome there. I live more inland from it but i go to school there. No peace in the galaxy, only war.-Kirbycollin1 05:44, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Yo. Hope you dont mind that i put a little piece of Angry Marine article in my Love Marine article. If so, just say the word and its gone. Legionaire22 10:32, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Yep, my bad. I'll ask next time. Bluebeard2 16:03, August 18, 2011 (UTC) I have significant grounds that I/you are a clone of I/you. We both live in australia, have our birthdays in the same month, both love tau, are both male and both unemployed. I do lack drawing talent however. We both also seem to play the same games. No peace in the galaxy, only war.-Kirbycollin1 20:24, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Cheers buddy. Thank you for your welcome, I thought it would be a safer option to expand on cannon before I invent a Sept up. That way I can see where the Sept/Planet is, and see where they are going and give my ideas of they might unfold for them in the future. And considering my Tau army is from Fi'rios in the future lol. Smevle Your edit Thanks for editing How NOT to make aFanon Character.Jochannon 12:45, August 30, 2011 (UTC) HOLY CRAP! Your birthday is a day after my sisters and 18 days before mine (27th). Happy birthday for Sunday!! No peace in the galaxy, only war.-Kirbycollin1 21:17, October 6, 2011 (UTC) late happy birthday!!!!!! Kasrkin Veteran / ..... / 10, 12, 2011 Regarding what you justed added. Yep saw them all. Except Eureka. EL made me cry. Anyways what do yo think of the Alternate timelines? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 05:09, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Hello Necrus! Hey, I was writing a breakaway tau faction for an alternate timeline. But I need a symbol. I've been thinking of using a modified Farsight Enclave symbol. But I dont have photoshop and your good at drawing. So can you help? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 22:37, November 27, 2011 (UTC) OMG! Necrus your a life saver. Thank You! Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 04:36, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey Necrus, I saw the symbol you made for Dirge. If possible, could you make one for me? Vivaporius 05:27, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I should have been clearer. I wanted to know if you could make a symbol for Sept I planned on making. I'll still use the one you made for the new Tau empire, and would like to thank you for doing so. Vivaporius 06:34, November 28, 2011 (UTC) No problem. :D Vivaporius 07:59, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey Necrus! Well you seem slightly more active, that is good. I was thinking, have you read my 13th Tash'var Contingent? Well I was thinking that may'be they would have some relationship with the Space Hunters or one of your Septs? Plus general feedback would be nice. :D Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 04:37, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey Necrus for the whole Tash'var --> Oresh'uan thing. Shall I just replace the word Tash'var with Oresh'uan? Or are some other modifications in order? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 19:52, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Sweet! I'll get right on it. And looking forward to the image should you make it. Oh and so no changes in the battle are nessecary? If so, let me know. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 04:48, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Oh and one problem. The regimented surrendered during the Damocles Crusade, Second Expanision began after that and Oresh'uan is Third Sphere. So yeah. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 04:56, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Hey Necrus. Nice bit for the 13th. Wanna think of a battle that the 13th gain the trust of the Tau? I was thinking something about an Ork Waaagh! Orks attack blah blah blah, Tau fight blah blah blah, rack up a great kill count, but were outnumbered, forces pull back, but unable to retreat in time, were going to be slaughtered, 13th steps up and stays behind to delay orks and allow allies to retreat, epic stand, seemed like they were going to die in flaming glory. BUT insane Orca/Manta resue saves them by the skin of their teeth and are commended. What do you think? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 07:18, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Oh and one more thing. I plan to have the Contingent under a Tau commander/superviser. Vandred is his second in command and liason to Gue'vesa. Wanna work together on that? Regards ---DirgeOfCerberus111 07:22, December 31, 2011 (UTC) That would be awesome! And should I start the battle section and check back for feedback? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 05:56, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Yo! Commented on the Shas'el's page. And shall I get started on the battle section? And should it be the Battle of Oresh'uan or some other place? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 07:28, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Yo Necrus. Hey should the battle between the 13th and the Orks take place away or on Oresh'uan? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 02:59, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Oh dont worry i've seen the whole series and the rebuild. But thanks, now that I can watch while i edit. :D Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 06:20, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Wow, thanks Necrus! Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 05:04, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Oi You Yeah, I haven't been here for a while, lets pretend to ignore that fact :P Basically, I dropped in to make sure that the community was all flowing smoothly and maybe drop some help in if it was required. It seems like there was some drama that unfolded, and while I scavenged around for a bit of information, I couldn't find an accurate account of what actually went down. Drop me a bit of information as to what I missed in regards to all the banning and all that? Thanks in advance. |EthanAFOF|Need to tell me something?| 09:03, January 4, 2012 (UTC)Blade bane Yeah the person in the avatar is me haha, who'd have guessed that the quiet little admin in the background would be a slutty scene kid right? The photo was a result of finding out my V-neck had A SETTING FIVE OF LOWNESS, so we walked around shops with it completely unbuttoned, creeping people out XD Cheers for the clarification, guess all the veterans disappeared from the website at once, huh? |EthanAFOF|Need to tell me something?| 19:19, January 4, 2012 (UTC)Blade bane I know right?? My Liege 04:11, January 6, 2012 (UTC) How? That's simple: I'm awesome. WyldStallyn 18:47, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Sweet! Template icons! About time. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 18:01, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Template icons = win WyldStallyn 19:54, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey Necrus. I was wondering if you could give some feedback on the Onimongar? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 21:10, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Wow Necrus, that armor is beautiful! Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 07:57, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey Necrus. I noticed you were doing some stuff with the site. Did you talk with the community about it? I have not seen anything on the activity to show that you did, but then again you may have spoken with everybody on chat. I try to avoid chat, and so I would not know. Supahbadmarine 05:32, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey Necrus. Can you check out theNull Legion I just made. Its not much but its a start. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 03:19, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I like the idea of a featured quote. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 23:26, January 20, 2012 (UTC) No problem. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 23:39, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Featured Quote is a really neat idea Necrus! I think you should go for it when you have a little bit more support. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 23:57, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Re:Characters Hey Necrus, could you make a Tau symbol like this? That was me sorry. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 02:37, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Very off topic, but are you related to Wing Commander Arch Tindal by any chance? Your last names are very similar. --Lither My talk 06:51, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Well, see, the guy is one of the RAAF heroes and not much is known about him outside RAAF records. Wing Commander Arch Tindal was one of the Wirraway pilots during WW2. During the bombing of Darwin, considered to be the RAAF's darkest hour as not a single RAAF plane contested the JNAF planes, only a few american planes that were rapidly shot down. WGCDR Tindal sees what's going on, goes to his quarters and grabs a Vickers GO (gas-operated machine gun) that he had mounted on a mobile stand. I don't know why he kept a machine gun in his sleeping quarters. Anyway, he goes outside, puts it on a trench and begins firing at the aircraft despite shells falling all around him, one of which lands in his trench and kills him. For his bravery, the RAAF named Tindal RAAF base, which is now the largest post-war base, after him. --Lither My talk 07:09, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Having the largest post-WW2 Royal Australian Air Force base being named something extremely similar (only missing one "L") to your last name is awesome by itself. --Lither My talk 07:25, January 22, 2012 (UTC) A part that basically said you won't see any ads if you sign up. I'm trying to find a diplomatic way of saying "you don't get to see a few ads". --Lither My talk My wiki 08:55, January 22, 2012 (UTC) What is a tau sept? Is it like an army or what? Cheers [[User:Dog of War|''Dog of War ]][[User talk:Dog of War|'AKA the God of Raw']] 15:26, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey, do you know any good Tau commander names? Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 18:47, January 22, 2012 (UTC) It looks a bit bubbly, could you make one that is less so? I'd be happy to change it then :D WyldStallyn 19:14, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Necrus, I need your honest opinion on your views of the Xai'athi. Would you be so kind as to tell me? Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 21:20, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 01:37, January 23, 2012 (UTC) I'm alive. Why are you concerned? --Lither My talk My wiki 03:15, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey Necrus. Saw your new AT, perhaps for short its (TAT)? Oh and speaking of the Tau conquering, I found this good little piece of fan-fiction where the Tau have conquered the galaxy....and its pretty scary. I havent finished it but it is really good, if you want to read it I can give you the link. :3 Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 06:24, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Cal said you might be just the person to draw Ashur-El Artashumara. Based on those Void Dragon pictures, I think he's right. If that interests you, look me up in the chat sometime and I can share a visual reference or two. Thanks for your consideration.--OvaltinePatrol 23:22, January 25, 2012 (UTC) yo necrus, what is all this activity on my character's page? librarian drakus malicius was something changed? Drakus Malicius 10:44, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Dammit! I bet it is these assholes from the clan i just got "kicked out" of. They critisized my fanon and i defended it so they banned me. Drakus Malicius 10:50, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey Necrus. Hey I have favor it ask. Viva uploaded a really awesome image that I wanted. But its a thumbnail and really small. Can you make it bigger? If you cant that would be great. Its Thumbs guardian-angels.jpg Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 03:59, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Thank you! Awesome pic huh? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 04:45, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey Necrus thanks for that. Oh and im thinking of a chapter. Kinda similiar to the Marines Malevolent, just as mean and team killing to. But I need a name. So Malevolent Angels, Angels Rampant, Marines Rampant, or Tyrant Lords? Suggestions welcome. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 04:51, January 28, 2012 (UTC) That sounds too nice. The chapter is group of jerks in power armor who dont care for collateral damage. So Avenging anything doesnt fit. What of the names I suggested? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 18:28, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Necrus! Save me from a one-man chat! Oh and glad to see your back on the Oreshuan Sept. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 02:05, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Well first off. I dont think that fanon is the best place to discuss Evangelion Theories no? :P As for my opinion, who knows? Would make a crazy plot twist but I doubt it. I just look forward to 3.33. xD Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 07:09, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey Necrus. I am working on a new project, and the Tau are involved. I could use some help with names though. I need a name for a steely old Shas'O, and a young but compitent Ethereal of roughly mid-rank. Do you think you can help? Supahbadmarine 06:48, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the help Necrus. Also, I like your new talk bubble. :) Supahbadmarine 14:19, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Dornian Heresy Haha yeah, I'd been meaning to upload one since I saw BB's, but I never really got around to it. Totalimmortal 15:59, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Call yourself an Evangelion fan and you've only just seen the post-credits stuff! :O I've watched that scene tons of times just cause Kaworu is so freaking boss in it! xD A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 13:57, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey did you ever draw the Tzeentch Sorcerer for me? I figure you may be busy with other projects, but i thought i should remind you about it. Drakus Malicius 04:02, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Can I add some things to the TAU timeline? 18:57, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Can I add some to the TAU timeline? Your servant, Gobba42 18:58, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Necrus. Glad to hear you're back. --Lither My talk My wiki 13:00, April 11, 2012 (UTC) A little help please? Hey Necrus. I am planning to make a new faction. You see they are parallel universe versions of Dante Seraphon and the Blaze Ravens. They are the Silent Legion led by Viral. Its a big project. You can find out more by asking or reading the Fall of Man Extended Timeline. Anyway to there from the future and really advanced. And I was hoping you can help with a few things. #Can you help me make a suit of Mk. lX Power Armour? I was think of taking one of the DAT armours and modifiying it. I was thinking of taking the DAT Mk. XlV and giving it a new backpack and a T-visor. Like with what you see with Typhus. And instead of pipes on the helmet there is air intakes #Can you help make a border and decorate the FoM page? And can Grey be the theme color? If you can help me that would be wonderful, if not then thats okay. If you can help than i can go over the details then. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 22:38, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Loving the enthusiasm! :D Got any ideas for the timeline? Have you read it? Oh and do you have an underconstruction image to show? :3 Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 04:28, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Oh hey dude check this armour out! Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 04:30, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Hmmmm. Well first off. That is awesome, seriously you thought I would say something else? :D I dont think that will work for the Silent Legion, they have different theme. But hell, it could be Pre-Time Skip Blaze Ravens. Anywho its awesome and shall be used. Oh and did you see the link I gave you? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 05:13, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Allow me to be a bit more specific in what I envision the Silen Legion to be like (''not that your image wasnt phenomenol). Think the Mk. 14, with its chest, compact shoulders, angular knees, fingers, and wrist brace. Now add this with a Luna Wolves like color scheme (mostly white with some black details), the T-Visor is angular (almost triangular, like a Y), and you mention of the EVAs gace me and idea. So there is a backpack yes? Smaller and more compact. BUT two "spikes" rise out (think Unit-01). I thought that would be cool no? Heh, aint I a dreamer? :P Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 05:26, April 15, 2012 (UTC) As for your picture, i am definately going to use it as the image for the Pre-Time Skip Blaze Ravens. Perhaps some specialist Drop-Company? Hmmm, the gears do turn. Oh well its late here, so we shall continue this later. Peace out. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 05:38, April 15, 2012 (UTC) So what do you think the design I mentioned? Something sleek? Is it possible? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 16:11, April 15, 2012 (UTC) OH MY GOD its beautiful. Necrus how do you do it? :D This will do wonderfully. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 02:06, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Wow Necrus. What would I do without you? :P Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 05:17, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Necrus, *slams fist on table*, DON'T YOU START TOO! :P --Lither My talk My wiki 11:34, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Oi You ever going to make your mind up on your avatar? :P --Lither My talk My wiki 09:36, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Heh. Thanks for making me laugh very hard for those two images you sent me. I agree with the second one most of all. --Lither My talk My wiki 10:10, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey Necrus. I recently have found that I like your idea of rust. I actually have a couple of ideas for you about it. First of all about the Ka'tsu Sept, what if a particulr Kroot Shaper were to find a few organisms with a resistance to the disease. He could order his kindred to devour these organisms in order to gain some level of immunity to the disease. such a kindred would be invaluable to the uninfected Tau still fighting on the world. The second idea I had was that you make an Ordo Sepulturum sterilization task force for the purpose of eradicating Rust. I actually had an idea a while back about a system that gets wracked with Nurlge diseases, and a sterilization force is called to cleanse the worlds. Anyway such a force would be made up of certain members of the Imperial Guard, and many experienced members of the Officio Medicae among other assorted forces, and would go into battle in bio-hazard gear, and fight with flamethrowers (To eradicate infected bodies, and sterilize disease). I am your master! At your service. 02:43, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey Necrus. For FoM, I made a list of the fates of different chapters. First founders, second founders, later foundings, there all there. I thought you might be able to take a look and tell me what you think. Or even add a chapter if you want. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 06:29, April 22, 2012 (UTC) I bet I can make a more disturbing virus than you can :P. --Lither My talk My wiki 13:16, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Great to hear! Feel free to add them. Those who add their own chapters have free reign over their fate. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 22:04, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Similar, but not accurate. --Lither My talk My wiki 06:37, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey Necrus. Remember that Time-Travel chapter idea? Hehe i just had an idea for the color scheme. What if was a circuit board pattern! Man if thats not futuristic then I dont know what is. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 05:26, April 25, 2012 (UTC) That color scheme :D Also, if possible, could you somehow re-color the lightning on the Champion's power sword to a fiery color? And, if you feel bored sometime and have nothing to do, adding one of those funny crests to his helmet wouldn't be so bad :D Thanks for the pictures. Has anyone told you you are an outstanding author? Cheers [[User:Dog of War|''Dog of War ]][[User talk:Dog of War|'AKA the God of Raw']] 17:04, April 25, 2012 (UTC) The video is awesome until they start biting each others... you know. WELCOME TO HALO REACH...1!!!!!!ONEONEONE1!!! forgot to sign lol Cryptomania 13:32, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Space Marine Infoboxes Gald you like my infobox, I've add the parameters you suggested. Enjoy! :) -Thomas Love http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/jackass/images/5/5f/Star_tiny.png talk] 13:50, April 27, 2012 (UTC)} Hey Necrus. Remember that Time-Travel chapter idea? Hehe i just had an idea for the color scheme. What if was a circuit board pattern! Man if thats not futuristic then I dont know what is. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 01:21, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Sweet! That looks awesome. Looking forward to it. :D Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 01:43, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Oh sorry, I got the idea that you would make it, my bad. I personally dont have photoshop and the likes. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 01:57, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Wait do you actually ''want ''to make it? I was just curious on how something like that would look, im not sure it can be made. Dont think im demanding anything or something like that. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 02:09, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Wow nice! Especially loved the center piece on the chest. Hmmm "''first idea" are you saying there are others? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 03:08, April 28, 2012 (UTC) I was looking at your Talktext page and I found something weird. Did you say Jason Oberon? I remeber that name, it was in one of the FF wikias i used to go to on a different account. Can you elaborate? Cryptomania 08:43, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Whoah. I've been looking around your pages and it seems you have some really good custom Space Marine template custom colour schemes. I'm just wondering how you were able to standardize those build templates. :) Cryptomania 10:14, April 28, 2012 (UTC) No, I'm talking about the images of your space marines in the Exodus chapter. Are those your own custom templates or do you use a site? just wondering. P.S. I fixed my usersign template thing, but how do you put it in effect? the template is found here. Thanks Cryptomania 10:42, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey Necrus, could you make an icon of a Moon-in-Sun silhouette if you had the time? I'm planning to use one for a project on another wiki. It looks kinda like this. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 20:19, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Necrus! --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 16:52, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Hi Necrus. I know that you are most likely busy with other things, but I was wondering if I could borrow your artistic talents. I need a sigil for the Cerean Brotherhood. Would you be able to help me out? I am your master! At your service. 02:57, May 8, 2012 (UTC) New Idea Hello Necrus! I had a crazy idea. What if there were Tau Super Soldiers? A project to counter Imperial space marines. However it's a scrapped and terminated project. Basically they took the best Fire Warriors and used chemical and surgical augmentation to enhance them. Bigger, far stronger, more agressive, and are fanatically loyal. Though they still have comparitively poor CC skills, even if they can punch you head off. The first batch was somewhat of a failure. They were huge, like Tau versions of Ogryns, monsterous and agressive. Now it was the second generation that was a success. These guys are tall and very muscular, but not monsterous. Now what I need is a name. A tau one and an Imperial designation. Can you help? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 03:24, May 12, 2012 (UTC) 'Umie? Anuvva 'umie who knows da Waaagh?! When did you 'umies get so clevva? PhartManButt 13:04, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Glad you like it! As for a name I thought En'van Or'es Tio've. Something like Enhanced Powerful Contingent. Basically meaning super soldier unit. But a simple name is needed, Like En'van Contingent or Or'es Contingent. As some Imperial name is needed. I thought of Thunder or Lightning Warriors. But Thunder Warriors is taken. And Lightning doesnt really fit. Though 'La means warrior so, *something*'la? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 00:17, May 13, 2012 (UTC) I see. Lol, I see you notice my profile icon. By the way, I'm new to this wiki. Though I've had experience on other wikis such as SporeWiki, and I was wondering, how do I make a message template of my own like the ones you guys commonly use here? R17 of Tzeentch Ah... the Chaos gods speak clearly now... 09:46, May 14, 2012 (UTC) The Nadezhda The Nadezhda has a special unit that can travel faster than light without having to go through the wrapper. According to what I read is impossible to travel faster than light without going through the warp, it would have to be replaced by some kind of generator Webway gate or Webway Jump. The drawing of the ship is very good. What size is the ship? How many Eldar live there? Hey Necrus. I made an addition to the Tau Lexicon. I added Tau words for Fortress World, what do you think? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 02:18, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Im thinking of thinks right now. What do you think of Ares'ept as a war world? Regards-DirgeOfCerberus111 02:27, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Or what about Kai'gue'la for Space Marines. Or is there already a name for them? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 02:29, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Well, added Kai'gue'la to the Lexicon. So Necrus, you ever gonna get back to the Tau'va Timeline? Speaking of ATs, could you look over the Empire of the Eldar timeline? If the very possible likelyhood that you dont know of it, it was an AT that didnt go anywhere. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 02:45, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Look at this, lol-http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=74796881&searchtext=.--Cheers [[User:Dog of War|''Dog of War ]][[User talk:Dog of War|'AKA the God of Raw']] 12:09, June 4, 2012 (UTC) So do you still plan to wipe out the Exodus Chapter? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 05:45, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Necron Creation Hey, I'd like you to check out a Necron Page I just made about the Yanuk Dynasty can you tell me what you think about it, cause I know you're a really good Necron writer, it's not finished yet as I'm 3 quarters of the way through the historyLunarKing 05:15, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Wordmark Glad you like the new workdmark! Thankd for the feedback! :) -Thomas Love http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/jackass/images/5/5f/Star_tiny.png talk] 07:08, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Fallout Wiki Needs Redesign Hey Necrus, I recommended OP to you in the wiki design department. Would it be possible for you to help him resign the wiki? Because it does not look like any wiki dealing with the Fallout universe. At all. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."]] 08:22, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Speak to this dude. He'll inform you of everything, and whether or not you'll need to speak to the other admins or not. But OP is the most active dude there. --[[User:Vivaporius|"Truth fears no questions..."]] 14:03, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Hello, Necrus. I would like to point out that on your user page you state that I have a natural talent for writing. While I am flattered that you would say that, I feel it necessary to note that I only became something I describe as fairly average at writing due to starting writing stories at 7 and not stopping since. --Lither My talk My wiki 11:14, June 26, 2012 (UTC) um, I read that Hyperlink to the Angels on my Blog page about Aliens in 40K, sorry I just really hate anime. Anyway do you support me or Supah on my argumnt about How the Covenant would be smashed by the Tau Regards Orkmarine 02:30, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for updating the Xai'sha sept banner. :D --[[User:Vivaporius|"Truth fears no questions..."]] 16:56, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey Necrus, messages have been left on the Fall of Oresh'uan. You should check those out if you haven't already. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 16:52, July 1, 2012 (UTC) http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contact/rename-account That is link to rename your account!. :PBrother Protius 16:20, July 2, 2012 (UTC) I'm not normally AFK anymore since I worked out the optimisation of my windows. --Lither My talk My wiki 13:04, July 6, 2012 (UTC) How do you make your space marines with custom armor like the strom eagles?"Put your damned helm on brother, it's not fair for the enemy with a face like that" 16:51, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Can you make some for me?"Put your damned helm on brother, it's not fair for the enemy with a face like that" 14:54, July 9, 2012 (UTC) i was wondering if the Blazing Claws and Eternal Legion could be allies? Primarch11 02:18, July 14, 2012 (UTC) cool thanks. Also i was wondering, could you do a shoulder badge of the Eternal Legion chapter symbol? Im not sure how to do it nor do i think i have the right tools for it. It would mean a lot if you could. Thanks Primarch11 02:32, July 14, 2012 (UTC) you wouldn't mind giving me a detail summary of the Blazing Claws battle with the Hive Fleet Erebus. Im planning on adding it to my fanfiction story. Primarch11 02:46, July 14, 2012 (UTC) holy shit thanks. Primarch11 03:25, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey Necrus, im working of the strength of a Tau garrison on a fortress world. But i have no clue on the numbers. Your the Tau expert, can you give me an idea of the numbers? This is what i have *420 Hunter Cadres, many veteran *80 Armored Cadres *3 Drop Cadres *1 Elite Cadre *30,000 Kroot *10,000 Gue'vesa *12,000 Vespid *360 Barrucudas *100 Tiger Sharks *60 Mantas *8 A-X-10 Tiger Sharks, special "titan-killer" squadron *3 Or'es El'eleath-class Battleships, flagship "Ty'tan" *18 Lar'shi'vre Cruisers *6 Warspheres *2 Bastion-Class *30 Kir'shas'vre Escorts *6 Nao'sak'oraes Missile Cruisers *9 Kir'la Escorts *40 Security Orbitals : Yeah, that was long, sorry. What do you think? Somethings too much? Not enough? : Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 17:02, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Since you are the resident Tau expert i was hoping for your opinion on my Tau merc article, Any advice on how to improve him would be appreciated, i know you are busy but if you get a chance... http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Wisp'ur Lord Drake Malice (talk) 03:49, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey Necrus. I was thinking for a Tau Commander, what do you think of Commander Switchblade? Unconventional yes, but workable? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 03:55, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Heyo, Necrus. I had an idea for a Tau Super-Carrier. The Or'es'vre-class or Champion-class. Basically this class of vessels was created with express purpose of combating the Imperium's capital ships and be a threat to their battleships. However due to their size and cost, only two have been made. The Ty'tan and Ty'ran. The Ty'tan was destroyed at the Battle of Ty'ros. Another is under construction as of 999.M41. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 00:54, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Heh, thanks. I thought it was clever. Wanna help with the Or'es'vre class? BTW about the whole Barracudas cant fly in space, yeah. They can apparently. Wikia messed it up. But hey, an interceptor is still cool. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 02:18, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey Necrus, i had a new idea for a ship. Damn im getting alot of these lately huh? So i was thinking of a Tau stealthship. Hunter-class or Assassin-Class, not sure yet. So basically this thing is designed to infiltrate or observe without being detected. It can also drop a single cadre, also pathfinders or stealthsuits, and safely exfiltrate them. Closely resembles a kir'la-class in my mind, but the fire power of a kir'shasvre class. Also its badass with matte black camo, no visible lights, and stealth field generator. :3 It is armed with one/two prow heavy railgun battery/ies and two gravitic launchers. Also has one ventral hangar that can deploy a single cadre. So what do you think? Do able? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 01:33, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Glad you like it. You think this can be made? Hell would like a tau expert on the team. Joint article? And the name, Hunter-class or Assassin-class? Needs a tau name to. Also was thinking of a Whale-Shark Bomber. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 03:15, July 22, 2012 (UTC) What shall the title be? Assassin or Hunter-class Stealth Ship? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 05:04, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Also, what should be on the page? Not much in the way of a How to make a Ship template. Yeesh and in what order? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 05:10, July 22, 2012 (UTC) One last thing. Can you read the Tau Resurgence (DAT) and say what you think? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 05:33, July 22, 2012 (UTC) How do you get the border on the AT?"Put your damned helm on brother, it's not fair for the enemy with a face like that" (talk) 15:34, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Thanks,I'll try to understand."Put your damned helm on brother, it's not fair for the enemy with a face like that" (talk) 08:13, July 23, 2012 (UTC) That would be nice. Now?"Put your damned helm on brother, it's not fair for the enemy with a face like that" (talk) 08:23, July 23, 2012 (UTC) The Empire of Chaos AT and yellow.Thanks"Put your damned helm on brother, it's not fair for the enemy with a face like that" (talk) 08:32, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, you have helped alot."Put your damned helm on brother, it's not fair for the enemy with a face like that" (talk) 10:49, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Yo Necrus, started the page. Feel free to add. Also how does it look so far. BTW, do you think some time you could give a look to the Tau Resurgence DAT? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 23:29, July 23, 2012 (UTC) how do you make a shoulder badge? how do you make a shoulder badge?plz plz plz plz reply Alekpanda (talk) 09:44, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Curiosity killed the cat V.II Testing new signiature --NecrusIV-(''Talk'' |My Wiki) 10:42, July 28, 2012 (UTC) simple question what doe a chat moderator do??? ohhh god! nooo! dont baned me pls LITHER HATES ME SOO MUCH HE BANED ME 3 TIMES ALREDY! :( lol i talk dirty in chat room always! :P yet cal and total loves me to much! :) thats why lither hates me for it! NECRUS ITS THE ME THE WIERD GUY AGIAN! DO U KNOW WHEN IS THE RELISE DATE OF REBUILD OF EVANGELION 3.0??? u know whats funny? im from japan yet thy never even reliase a proper date for it! wow! i love this country! :) ohh by the way if u like code geass there is a new ova for it! heres the link! enjoy! :) www.animefreak.tv/watch/code-geass-nunnally-wonderland-episode-1-online Hey Necrus. Can you look at the Hunter-class and give a little feedback? Also can you add stuff as well? Like a Tau name or anything else. Thanks. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 02:44, August 1, 2012 (UTC) how did you make the shoulder badge image? Alekpanda (talk) 08:21, August 4, 2012 (UTC) yes please make me a blood vulture shoulder icon Alekpanda (talk) 10:20, August 4, 2012 (UTC) thank you Alekpanda (talk) 10:33, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Thabks for telling me to edit some of the things on my space marine chapter.appreciatedMrMantis (talk) 20:54, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey Necrus. Could you look at the Hunter-class please? I renamed it the Nen'la. Shadow Warrior. Also, inspiration for the Exodus! Devastated by the Tau, now tau specialists. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 21:34, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey I also have ideas for a score of Tau Commanders! #'''Commander Switchblade: A young and highly unconventional commander who deliberately ignore typical doctrine. Earns him distain. Disgraced at the Battle of Varadon (forgeworld) and Titan's Gate (gates with battlements for titans) where a line of titans blows away his forces. Taken under the wing of Aun'Rho for his outside-the-box thinking. #'Commander Broadsword': A seasoned commander known for his skills armored warfare. He is conventional and direct for a tau. Also he's ripped, big guy, strong too, hones his body alot. At odds with Switchblade. #'The Blackstar Twins': Twin commanders Blacknife and Starknife, quiet and subtle commanders. Misdirection and subterfuge, use Gue'vesa infiltrators and cells. From some three-part-named sept like that. Responsible for devastating the Exodus Chapter. Killed by them in a raid during Operation Shrike (see Supa's TP for that). #'Commander Icefire': Female commander. Stoic, always tries to minimize losess. Known for using highly trained Gue'vesa Stormtroopers as her signature. Popular with Gue'vesa troops. What do you think? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 05:45, August 7, 2012 (UTC) I recentley got photoshop and i wanted to make custom shoulder pauldrons for different chapters and custom space marines, but i do not know how to do it, can you tell me how? Hey Necrus. I've been making alot of changes to the Battle of Pallas lll, not all of it is done, but could you read it and give feedback? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 23:41, August 10, 2012 (UTC) sorry about that."Put your damned helm on brother, it's not fair for the enemy with a face like that" (talk) 15:25, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey Necrus. I just just struck some excellant pics. Check these out. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 16:40, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Alternate Heresy Idea Hey Necrus. I was wondering. Could you take the Demolishers image and edit it? Im thinking a very battle damaged, mixed-matched, dirty, and wore down look. This is a honest request, if you dont want thats just fine. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 17:29, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Yes I'm so sorry for yanking your format! ;D I thought it was perfect when I saw it, there was a guide on this site about creating a new dynasty which linked your page as an example. I didn't mean to leave any of the content published but I'm new to this wiki stuff and didnt know how I would replace your character profiles with my own if I deleted them (with the stat boxes and all that). I will get him off there ASAP!! ;D I really enjoyed the work you put into your site, it was very inspirational not only in building my page here but also in building my dynasty. Feel free to check back soon for more content! thanks again :) -Prolyfic I was thinking about starting to draw anime, but im not really sure. So if I do start drawing anime, what kinds of things would help me to become a good anime artist?"Put your damned helm on brother, it's not fair for the enemy with a face like that" (talk) 11:13, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! I have a small background in drawing people but mainly dragons, but will try and maybe i could show the end results? Hey Necrus. Im wondering, will you ever take a look at the Nen'la class? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 03:14, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Ah k. Just that its a joint article, but it has only been edited by me so far. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 03:24, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Hey Necrus, I don't want to be a bother, but could you create a shoulder pad for my new chapter the Regal Fists? Grey Background, Gold trim. Here's the image: So yeah, you don't HAVE to, But I'd appreciate it. Sorry to bother you. Yeah, just noticed the headphones. :P Here's more...suitable picture. Solomus-BlackWing (talk) 01:06, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey Necrus. I just finished Operation Shrike? You know it right? Astarte guerrila war behind tau lines? Well anyway, there is still room for people to join, more specifically three more seats. I would be happy if you donated any chapter. I think the Blazing Claws, Iron Scorpions, or Storm Eagles would do nicely. If yes, then provide one company, a single strike cruiser, and maybe a captain. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 15:58, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Sweet! 3rd Company Iron Scorpions it is then. :3 Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 15:51, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Woops, just remembered. Also you must provide a single strike cruiser for the cause. Name please? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 15:54, September 16, 2012 (UTC) My thanks Necrus, I owe you one. Solomus-BlackWing (talk) 16:00, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Suitable? Hell yeah it's suitable! It's AWESOME! Thanks so much, and no worries about the delay, we're all busy once and a while. Thanks again. Solomus-BlackWing (talk) 20:01, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Hi Necrus! Quick question about the Iron Scorpion 3rd company. Are their any certain vehicles i should be aware of? Troop composition or anything else? Just a little background if you dont mind. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 01:48, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Sounds awesome. Who is the companies Iron Champion? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 02:19, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Oi neck, that's not how German blitzkrieg worked. That's not how any blitzkrieg works :P. For a blitzkrieg to work, it must have an extremely heavy reliance on armour and air superiority. Any and all infantry must be mechanised or at the very least motorised, and a powerful air force is also necessary. That, and it must be capable of finding and exploiting the Schwerpunkt, which does not involve attacking the flanks (indeed, the flanks are left almost alone). --Lither My talk My wiki 02:25, September 22, 2012 (UTC) EDIT: Almost alone until the final stages. --Lither My talk My wiki 02:27, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! I'll put it all to good use. Shall i expect atleast five dreadnoughts for the 3rd Brotherhood? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 02:34, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey Necrus. About O.S. Could you add the troop composition of the 3rd Brotherhood to the Participants section? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 02:49, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Nice quote for the O.S. Care to add that to the page? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 03:50, September 23, 2012 (UTC) My thanks for commenting on my deviantart page, as I understand you are consistantly busy but I do appreciat the time when I recieve some feed back. call me RubricCoven.Ultyrul (talk) 22:17, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Theme Hey Necrus, I hope you don't think we were being ungrateful for the work you did with the last wiki theme. I do hope you understand that we do appreciate all the work you do to make the wiki more enjoyable for everyone though. :D ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 15:39, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Nice to know. :) ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 22:48, October 8, 2012 (UTC) I wasn't sure if I should mention this here or on the page, but the Iron Scorpions you listed their 14th founding as roughly half way into the 35th millenium, this is wrong according to the Lexicanum, though it mentions in the rulebook that the 21st founding happens in late m35.. what are your thoughts? I'm unsure as to where to put them on the timeline. Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer (talk) 23:40, November 8, 2012 (UTC) It wasn't a case of outright changing the dates, it was just a conflicting source that really isn't all that clear at all, I just wanted to ask your opinion, and yeah, life took over, but ima baaaaaaack. Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer (talk) 00:56, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Hey Necrus, I haven't properly thanked you for making that crescent symbol I asked for. I was able to get much inspiration from it, and developed an entire fictional nation from it. Thank you very much for your help. :) Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 19:31, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 23:49, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey Necrus. Hey remember the Or'es'la Contingent. Well im going to rehaul it, separate the unit and Project Steel Caste. But first i need to rename the Contingent, Or'es'la is a world for Ork. Something Cadre. Any ideas? Shar'd Cadre? Steel Cadre. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 01:06, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey Necrus. What name sounds cooler, Commander Shadowthorn or Commander Shadowstrike? BTW could you look over the Shar'd Cadre and Project Steel Caste articles and tell me what you think? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 18:37, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Yo, i've unwittingly named my flagship 'Loki's Bane' without realising you created a chapter of chaos marines called 'Sons of Loki'. I was wondering if you wanted to do a collaborative page with me about a battle or campaign in which my chapter 'Glacier Walkers' aids your other chapter 'Sons of Thor' in a purging of the 'Sons of Loki'. Also, would it be possible for you to do me a chapter symbol on the shoulderpiece? Your artwork is simply incredible, and you have the means to go on and become really famous with all the work in your portfolio. Cheers, Tom Glacier Walker (talk) 09:47, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Hey Necrus, do you have enough spare time to get the Kabal of Merciless Torture to come over and wreck The Pilgrims in, say, late M37? Cheers! Trulyrandom (talk) 22:53, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Ok thanks. Trulyrandom (talk) 17:37, February 11, 2013 (UTC) first off chaos does not care about race,and if you read tzeentch told them to.2nd the warp gates were already opening, and he was calling all the ones in the area.and he not going to just instantly have a machine to give immortality, just a form of it.next, the army isn't just his,also its i covered this wiyh supah,he can't instantly corrupt them,it does take time. i understand how it sounds but i did clear this with supah, and i have done some editing.if you still have questions let me know and i'll answer them.hope i sound like i'm rantingFox2013 (talk) 20:22, March 22, 2013 (UTC)fox2013 one more thing,about the grammar in kwylon, i was kinda filled with inspiration at the time and couldn,t slow down. i know the rules u don't have to be a grammar nazi, just leave a little message telling someone where there is a spelling problem will do. please take this into consideration.Fox2013 (talk) 20:28, March 22, 2013 (UTC)fox2013 Hello NecrusIV Being that I am not a fan of many the articles I have posted on this site, I request that those that do not involve CalXD (or other users) be deleted. Thanks --Imposter101 (talk) 21:56, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Hey thanks a bunch :D Finally figured out how these "talk" pages work :p Blazbaros (talk) 02:05, March 28, 2013 (UTC) there just names for the daemons.why must u rip on it?Fox2013 (talk) 16:09, March 29, 2013 (UTC)fox2013 I'm not sure what you mean by title cards, I just figured I needed to put some pictures in there, and the quotes seemed fitting. LegionXIII (talk) 08:47, April 2, 2013 (UTC) POKETH ME NOW! WE MUST SPEAK! *Drags you off into the chat room* LegionXIII (talk) 14:02, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey was wonderin if i could inculde the Iron Scoripians in my Ork page?T42 (talk) 13:16, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Overall I think it would be a good idea. we Admins can't catch everything that falls through the cracks, and it would make it so that communication between the normal Users would likely increase. However i do have to acknowledge that it is a double edged sword. Some insensitive Users might paste the template on an article simply because they don't like it. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 12:48, May 2, 2013 (UTC) NCF Templates Uh, neck, users have always had that power if there is a community concensus of several members (at least three or four). Just sayin'. Anyways, as Supah was pointing out, if it was just a single person power it would be open to abuse, and admins typically only add the templates if the community has flagged up an issue with an article. Cal XDMy Talk 14:56, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Maybe, but I can't help but think there are some people that would take it at face value. Mind you this is just my two cents on it. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 23:31, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Exactly. Anyway I think you are on the right track here Necrus. I think that having the average Users take a more active role in quality control will both imrpove work on the wiki, and help promote community particpation. We just have to figure out the most effective way to do it. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 01:18, May 3, 2013 (UTC) {{TotalSig |text= Hey Necrus, I just saw the part of your user page where you talked about how gross the theme is. When first made the background image, it was much much higher quality, but the stupid file size limit prevented me from using it